The walk home
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: Heath and Abbey get lost in the woods


**Summary: Heath and Abbey are lost in the woods and they try to get back home.**

**I love Abbey and Heath, so cute!**

* * *

Heath and Abbey were walking in some random wood, "We lost, next time you let Abbey show way!" Abbey spoke freezing the akward-ness. Heath pulled down the sleeves of his black jacket and watched Abbey walk in front of him. "Slow down baby, I can't keep up," Heath laughed, Abbey quickly came to a stop then turned to look at Heath, "Name is Abbey, you've known me for two year, why you call me baby, it seems...stupid!" Abbey carried on walking in front of Heath trying not to look at the expression on his face. Heath just rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with her, "Okay what do you want me to call you?" He asked, Abbey was starting to get mad at Heath. "I want you to call me Abbey, 'cause that is my name!" Abbey snapped.

* * *

_3 minutes later..._

"We're still lost Abbey!, I wanna go home!" Heath cried out to the yeti. Abbey just rolled her eyes at Heath, "It been about three minutes since you've said that,stop acting like little ghoul and MAN UP!" Abbey laughed, Heath ran to catch up with her again. "Its so cold!" Heath shouted rubbing his arms. Abbey looked to her side and saw that her and Heath were now next to each other. "Maybe you should pull down sleeves, no?" She suggested. "Um haven't you been paying any attention, I already have," Heath pointed to his sleeves. Abbey looked back forward, "I see that, well I didn't think fire boy got cold!" Abbey said looking at Heath again. "Just 'cause I'm a 'fire boy' as you put it, doesn't mean I don't get cold!" Heath looked at Abbey as she looked forward again. "Abbey is sorry, its just I've never been cold,well I am cold but, I mean I've never felt cold, I just don't understand how it feels to be 'cold'" She sighed, Heath looked at Abbey again. "You didn't have to apologize Abbey, I can understand how it must feel like," He smiled, Abbey looked to her side again and smiled at Heath.

* * *

6:15pm

The both of them carried on walking through the woods, Heath tried to lead the way but ended up getting them lost, AGAIN!

"Sorry I made us even more lost," Heath tried to apologize. Abbey just carried on walking in silence, "Are you gonna talk to me, or you just gonna stay silence, miss grumpy yeti!" Heath joked, but not making Abbey laugh in any way or form. Heath nudged Abbey, which made her smile a little. "Maybe we stop and have rest, we could gather sticks and you could make fire," She suggested. Heath looked to his side and saw Abbey walk around looking for twigs and sticks. "Why?" He asked, Abbey carried on picking up sticks and set them in a pile in front of a log, "You cold, so we make fire, well you make fire," Abbey sat on the log and waited for Heath to sit next to her. "Are you sure?" Heath sat next to Abbey, "Yes, I not like snowman, I don't melt!" Laughed the yeti. Heath shot fire out of his hands and lit the twigs and sticks on fire. Abbey rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up, "You said you don't get cold," He looked at Abbey. "I don't, but I feel heat, and this is very warm, good job fire boy!" She laughed again. Heath wrapped his arm around Abbey's shoulders, and she rolled her eyes. "Do not push it Heath," Heath removed his arm, then placed his hands on his lap. "What time is it?" Heath asked grabbing his Icoffin out of his jean pocket.

6:45pm

"Maybe we should carry on walking Abbey, its getting late," Heath put his phone back in his pocket and started walking again. Abbey stood up and ran to catch up to Heath, "These heels are clearly not made to run in," Abbey caught up to Heath and started walking at the same pace as him. A flow of silence filled the woods as Abbey and Heath were akwardly walking through the tree's.

* * *

7:00pm

"We've reached Salem, now I walk home, goodbye Heath," Abbey waved goodbye. "Wait baby, I mean Abbey, lemme walk you home!" He hollered. Abbey took the opportunity and started walking with Heath in the direction of Bloodgood's house.

"So Heath, hows casketball," Abbey asked walking with Heath down a familiar street. Heath shoved his hands in the front pocket of his jeans, then looked at Abbey. "It's good, hows SKRM?" He answered and asked. Abbey looked at Heath in a confused kinda way, "Heath you are on team too,"

AKWARD!

"Oh..." Heath mumbled as Abbey chuckled, "Oh Heath you make me laugh!" Abbey chuckled once more.

* * *

7:04pm

"Do you know what I hate?" Heath asked, she shook her head. He sighed then carried on talking "I hate the fact that everyone thinks I'm clumsy and not good at anything, or how monsters say 'Heath don't!' when ever I try to do something!" He moaned. Abbey placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Abbey not think that, actually I think Heath can be smart, sometimes," Smiled the yeti ghoul. "Thanks Abbey," She gripped his hand softly, and Heath held on tight.

7:10pm

The both walked up to Abbey's house and let go of each others hands. "Thank you Heath," Abbey grinned. Heath rubbed the back of his neck, Abbey moved closer and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much," She smiled walking into Headmistress Bloodgood's house.


End file.
